Expansion Pack
by loueylouey14
Summary: The Puckerman family plans on getting a little bigger than expected. Puckerman family. AU Puck/OC Oneshot based off of previous stories BOL and NFP, but don't need to read those first.


**_Expansion Pack_**

**A one-shot with the Puckerman family in the future of the Beginning Our Life/Never Forgotten Past universes.**

**Ages: Nathan-10 / Rose-5**

~~~~~GLEE~~~~~

Sarah sat on the couch staring at the sonogram in her hands. It's been two hours and she was still in shock.

The front door opened and Rose ran inside with Nathan on her tail, "You're not funny!" The two ran upstairs screaming the entire time.

Noah came over to Sarah with a chuckle. He sat a hand on her protruding stomach before kissing her head, "Hey."

"Hey," Sarah whispered. She dropped the picture to her lap.

"Is that the baby?" Noah smiled while sitting down. He reached forward to grab it, but Sarah snatched it back up.

"One second," she said, "We need to talk."

Noah's face froze, "Is the baby ok? Does it have two heads? Are they missing parts? Is it alive? Oh my God, the baby's dead. We lost the baby. Was it my fault? I killed the baby. Oh my God, I killed my son or daughter."

"Stop," Sarah laughed softly and placed her hands on the sides of Noah's head, "Everything's fine. I promise."

"Then don't scare me!" Noah groaned, "That's not funny."

"Sorry," Sarah kissed his cheek. Finally, she handed over the picture, "How about you just look for yourself then?"

"This better not show if we're having a boy or a girl," Noah said before looking at it, "You know I didn't want to know until they were born."

"Just look," Sarah prodded.

Noah nodded and looked down. His eyes widened and his mouth gaped. His finger came to the picture and started tracing it. Eventually he whispered, "Our baby has two heads. Crap."

Sarah burst into laughter, "No! No. Look again."

"But this is so disturbing," Noah muttered, "I don't know if I can." He glanced down at Sarah's stomach, "I love you, though."

"Noah, please," Sarah stated, "Get a grip and really think." She grabbed the sonogram and started tracing the same lines Noah had, "Here are two arms. Here's one head. Here's another. Here are two more arms. There are four legs in a row."

"Oh," Noah breathed. His eyes widened, "Oh! There's two babies in you!"

"Yeah," Sarah smiled.

"Is it..." Noah leaned down to look closer at the picture. He smirked, "I'm a god."

"What are you talking about?" Sarah laughed.

"I made two boys!" Noah jumped up. He spun to face Sarah, "I have to sell myself because I made two boys and must be some sort of super creator!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and pushed herself up, "Tomorrow, I'm taking you to the eye doctor because your eyes suck. Look." She shoved the sonogram in Noah's face.

He stared closely at it until realization crossed his face, "There's a girl in there. So I made a boy and a girl?"

"We made a boy and a girl," Sarah corrected, "But yes."

Noah fell to his knees and softly kissed Sarah's stomach, "Daddy's sorry baby girl. He didn't mean to call you a boy, he just got a little excited too fast. And baby stud, be good to your sister in there."

Sarah laughed, "Baby stud? Really?"

"Have you seen him?" Noah pointed towards the sonogram, "Girls are going to be falling over him."

"Dad!" Rose screamed while running down the stairs, "Daddy!"

"What?" Noah stood.

"God, Rose, just stay out of my stuff!" Nate ran down after his sister.

Rose fell on the ground and screamed louder, covering her head with her arms, "Don't hurt me!"

"You know what?" Noah quickly walked over to where Nate was standing above his sister with his fists raised. He grabbed Nate and lifted him in the air, "You two need to calm down."

Nate struggled in his dad's grip, "She broke my Leggo spaceship!"

"Rosalie," Sarah warned while walking over, "You know you're not aloud to touch Nate's stuff unless he says so."

Rose sat up and wiped her eyes, "But he was being mean to me all day."

"Because you're stupid!" Nate yelled.

"Alright, stop. That's enough," Noah threw Nate over his shoulder, "You're both going in your rooms to cool off." He began climbing the stairs, ignoring Nate's and Rose's protests.

Sarah reached a hand out to Rose, "Come on."

"No," Rose stated while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Rose, you know I can't bend down and carry you. Stand up," Sarah reached towards Rose again.

The five-year-old angrily stood, "The baby ruins everything!" She ran upstairs into her own room and slammed the door shut.

Sarah closed her eyes and tried counting to ten, but a sob still passed her lips. She took in a couple shaky breaths that didn't calm her down like planned.

Noah came back and noticed his wife in tears. He wrapped his arms around her, "It's ok. Whatever she said, she didn't mean it."

"No, it's not that," Sarah breathed, "We can barely handle two kids, how are we going to handle four?"

Noah tightened his arms, "Magic."

Sarah laughed, "Noah."

"Fine, no magic, but we can still do it," Noah said softly, "Sars, we were teenagers living in your mom's house when we had Nate, if we could do that ten years ago, we can do anything."

Sarah nodded and sighed, "You're right."

"Like always," Noah kissed her forehead. "Come on, we should probably tell them they're going to get a brother and a sister," he helped her up the stairs.

"Separately," Sarah added.

"Yeah," Noah chuckled while pushing open Rose's door. He stepped in, "Rose."

"Go away!" the little girl yelled through sobs.

"Rosie, we wanted to talk to you," Sarah said while going to sit on the small bed, "Where are you?"

There was a loud thud in the closet and Rose squeaked, "Gone."

Noah slowly opened the double doors and bent down to look behind the shirts and dresses, "Can we talk to you?"

Rose almost shook her head, but nodded it last second, "Only because my head really hurts."

Noah smiled and helped her out. "Let me see that bump," he gently touched the back of her head, "Yeah, that's pretty big. I'll get you some ice after we talk." He led her to the bed where he lifted her up and sat down so she could sit on his lap.

"First, Cupcake, we just want you to know that what you did was wrong and you shouldn't break your brother's toys," Sarah started.

Rose leaned back against her dad's chest, "I know. I'm sorry."

Noah nodded, "Good, because what we have next is completely different."

"Remember how you wanted a little sister and Nate wanted a little brother?" Sarah asked.

"Am I getting a sister?" Rose smiled.

"Yes," Noah answered. Rose started jumping up and down and he stopped her, "But you're also getting a brother."

Confusion crossed Rose's face, "What do you mean?"

"Daddy means that there's two babies in me," Sarah said. She put both her hands on her stomach, "One here and one here."

Rose stared at her mom, "Did Dad just put the boy in there for Nate?"

"No," Noah chuckled, "We just found out today that there was a boy in there, too."

Rose nodded, "Ok."

Sarah was about to stand, but decided against it and asked, "Is the baby-now babies-really ruining your life?"

Rose shook her head, but still shrugged, "I still want to be your cupcake."

"And you will be," Noah assured, "We'll have a new baby girl to take care of, but she won't be our cupcake because that's you."

"Ok," Rose smiled. She hugged Sarah tightly, "I'm sorry."

Sarah smiled as well and hugged Rose back, "It's ok, baby."

"Can I have ice now?" Rose asked Noah.

He chuckled and stood, "Come on."

Rose ran down the stairs while Sarah remained on the bed, "I'll wait up here so we can talk to Nate together."

Noah returned a minute later rubbing the warmth back in his hands, "One trouble maker down, one to go."

Sarah laughed and walked across the hall to Nate's room. She softly knocked before entering, "Nate, what's up?"

He looked up from where he was trying to fix his spaceship with frustration across his face, "I can't fix it."

Noah went to sit next to him on the ground, "Let's see if I can help. Remember, we built this together the first time? So we'll do the same thing this time."

Sarah watched her husband and son for a second before slowly sitting on Nate's bed, "Nate, can we tell you something for a second."

"Yeah," Nate looked towards his mom.

"I'm having twins," she smiled, "A boy and a girl."

"Really?" Nate smiled back, "That's cool."

"Ya think so?" Noah asked.

"Yeah," Nate nodded, "I promise I'll be the best big brother ever. I'll even share my room with the boy."

Noah ran his hand over Nate's hair, "Thanks, bud. You're making this easier on your mom and me."

Nate shrugged, "I just want to fix my toy."

"And we will," Noah continued with the task at hand.

"I'm going to call my mom," Sarah said softly before leaving.

She paused outside the door when she heard Nate ask, "Can I name the boy?"

Noah answered, "You can help me pick out a name. I was thinking something badass like our names."

Sarah rolled her eyes. She didn't like when Noah said stuff like that, but she didn't really care at the moment. Her kids were actually happy they were getting a brother and a sister and that's really all that mattered.


End file.
